Christmas Request
by zebraboymom
Summary: Another Christmas Fic with a few chapters. Kono has a gift for the team and is that Steve stalking her? Definitely Kove and must have fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Christmas Request

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Santa, please…

Author Notes: Steve runs into Kono while she's Christmas shopping. Another holiday short chapter story. I can't help it. I'm in the mood. Warning. This one is really fluffy. No action like in Cover me, just fluff and fun.

Steve grinned from ear to ear as he followed the cute backside of Kono Kalakaua while she wandered through the crowd at the booths in Waikiki. She had the little dog she adopted after the sex slave raid on a leash and had it dressed in a Christmas outfit. Steve wanted to throw his head back and roar. Who knew his Kono had a girlie side?

He became so lost in his thoughts that he didn't see Kono come to an abrupt halt and spin on her heel.

"What do you think you're doing Steve?"

Uh oh, she was mad. She always called him Boss unless she was really, really mad at him and then it was always Steve or Commander. He put an innocent expression on his face.

"Just following the cutest girl at Waikiki Beach."

"Uh huh."

"Well, can you blame me? You're fantastic on just about every level."

"Oh man are you laying it on thick. Does this usually work for you?"

"I don't know. How'm I doing?"

Kono rolled her eyes in mock exasperation.

"Dreadfully."

"I gotta admit Kono, you both fascinate and confuse me."

"How so?"

"Well, I always pictured you with a big dog like a German Shepherd or a Labrador, but a little yappy dog? It's confusing."

"The dog needed a home. It was a simple decision."

"That's not all. You act so tough all week and yet here you are with pink painted toe nails in flops with…is that fur on them?"

"Pushing…pushing."

"I'm just saying, I find you a contradiction in terms."

"So?"

"I actually like it. It keeps me always a little off track."

They had stopped at Kamekona's Shaved Ice stand and Steve offered to pay.

"I owe you at least this much for stalking you today."

You were stalking me?"

"Accidentally, but now that I know I can find out more about you by following you on your days off, I'm going to probably start stalking you on a regular basis."

"Oh brother." 

They stood in line with everyone else.

"I like that I don't have you pegged. It's fun to have a little mystery. I like wondering about you and all the little secrets you hold."

"Like what?"

"Well, I wonder if you're ticklish."

"Uh huh. What else?"

"Are you afraid of bugs?"

Silence.

"Do you like to take bubble baths? If so, do you like to take them alone or with someone?"

"Steve!"

"I can't help it Kono. You fascinate me."

He snickered this time.

"I wonder if you like Pina Coladas and moonlit walks on the beach."

Kono stopped in the middle of a bite and rolled her eyes.

"Now you're just being silly."

He knew he was pushing it, but he loved every minute of this.

"Do you like short blonde guys with Jersey accents or tall dark haired guys with tattoos?"

They took their shaved ice over to a bench and sat together. Steve couldn't help but notice the smile on Kono's face had grown into a full dimpled grin. She was beautiful sitting there in the sun. He couldn't take his eyes off the long legs coming out of those short shorts.

"I also wonder what you got me for Christmas."

"Okay, so if I tell you these thing you'll be satisfied?"

"Somewhat."

She took a deep breath and turned towards him on the bench.

"Let's see. Yes, I'm ticklish, but I'm not telling you where. Bugs are no big deal except for those yucky silverfish you find in the shower sometimes. Yes, to bubble baths. I've never taken one with someone, but I…uh…I'm always open to new experiences. Pina Coladas are gross and too sweet. I love the beach and surfing or walking always clears my head."

She paused and looked shyly at Steve. Her cheeks went a little pink with a blush and Steve's heart started hammering in his chest.

"I like blonde guys and I like accents, but I like tall dark haired guys with curly hair and beautiful hazel eyes with long lashes better."

She looked down quickly and then right back up trying to read his eyes in some way. He could tell she was really nervous and he thought that was pretty cute given how tough she always came across on the team. He smiled softly back at her. His eyes searched her face before he spoke.

"And I…love island girls with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes and dimples that come out when she smiles and teases. If I could, I'd stalk her every day until she gave in and let me come along on a regular basis. I'd…like to be in her life outside the office."

Kono swallowed hard this time.

"You…you would?"

"Definitely."

"Um, this is not how I pictured this day going at all, but I like it. I like it a lot."

Steve leaned in to her and his voice came out in a deep treble.

"So one question remains."

They had never been this close before with their bodies almost touching. Steve's arm was across the back of the bench and he now stroked his hand across her shoulder and down her arm. She shivered in spite of the fact it was in the 80's. Kono could barely find her voice.

"What's that?"

Steve paused for dramatic effect.

"What **did **you get me for Christmas?"

That was not what she had expected to hear from him at all. He was playing with her. Kono was feeling stronger now and deliriously happy.

"Oh, now see, you're going to have to wait. I'm not telling you what I got you until you open it. Besides. I got all three of you the same thing this year. I got it for myself too."

"Now I'm really intrigued. I can't wait to find out what it is."

"Well, stalking will do you no good. Now I have to get busy and finish my shopping. This is the only day I have left. The party's tomorrow."

She hesitated and then went for broke.

"Want to come along with me or do you want to go back to stalking me?"

"I'd love to, if you let me carry the packages for you. I'll let you take care of Fifi."

Kono spoke before she thought about it.

"Love me. Love my dog. Uh…I mean."

"Relax Kono. I know it's just an expression."

Steve stood up and offered his hand to pull her off the bench. He surprised her when he wrapped his fingers around hers and held on as they made their way back into the booths.

The teasing continued and Kono realized she hadn't had this much fun in a really long time. After a couple of hours they stopped at one final booth. Steve was teasing her about one of the gifts she got, while the older Hawaiian woman that owned the booth smiled at them. Once Kono paid and they started to turn away, the old woman spoke.

"Look up."

They looked at each other and then up at the little roof of the booth. A sprig of fake mistletoe was hanging there. Kono's cheeks went bright red instantly. Steve smiled at the older woman.

"Well, can't break with tradition now can we?"

He slipped his arms around Kono's waist and pulled her close. He tilted her face up to his and placed an incredibly gentle and loving first kiss on her lips. It made Kono just a little bit light headed. Wow! He could really kiss and he didn't even try to deepen it. He pulled back and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek and then cupped her chin, stroking his thumb across her very well kissed lips. She felt herself shudder again and smiled at him. He hugged her and then released her to take her hand.

"Bye and thank you."

"Take care of your Ipo."

Kono stumbled over her words.

"Oh, no we're not…"

"I will and thanks."

Kono's head jerked up to meet his smiling eyes. Steve looked down at her and then released her hand to put his arm around her shoulder. His next words whispered just to her made her heart do a complete flip.

"I hope so. I really hope so soon."

Kono snaked her arm around his waist and leaned into him. She spoke back over her shoulder to the woman.

"Mele Kalikimaka!"

They made their way back slowly to Kono's car. Neither one wanted the magic of the afternoon to end. Their relationship had gone from an unspoken desire on both their parts to acknowledgment and now anticipation. Kono opened her back door and put all the bags on the floorboard.

"Where's your vehicle?"

"Oh, I rode my bike."

"Your motorcycle?"

"No my bicycle."

"That's like 15 miles. Want a ride home instead?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

That just meant he got another half hour or more with her. They drove to where his bike was chained up and loaded it in the back. It felt so normal to be together like this.

"I wouldn't want you to strain yourself after carrying all those heavy bags all afternoon."

"That's true. Who knew girlie stuff would weigh so much?"

"Watch it buddy or you'll be biking after all."

The banter continued for the rest of the ride and when Steve lifted his bike out of the back they stood amicably together in his driveway.

"So, Princess Fur Flop, I'll see you tomorrow night for Christmas Eve here on the beach."

"Well, Prince He Who Stalks, what are we having?"

"Steak of course. What are you bringing?"

"My mom's haupia."

"Oh, yeah!"

Steve tousled her hair.

"See ya island girl."

Kono shoved him playfully.

"See ya hazel eyes."

"Later Dimples."

"Back at ya Curly."

They both chuckled at their corny humor and Kono jumped in her car.

Steve stood watching her drive away and Kono giggled as she saw him jump up in the air in her rearview mirror. The wonderful feeling that came over her lasted the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Request

Chapter Two

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Santa, don't make me beg.

Author Notes: Christmas Eve and a special gift from Kono to the team. Of course there will be more fluff. For those of you who were wondering, in this chapter you will find out the gift Kono got the boys. You'll also find out one of the gifts Steve got her.

After the best night of sleep she could remember in a while and one of the best dreams, Kono woke up to her telephone ringing. It was Steve.

"Hey Steve."

"Morning Your Highness. Want to come over early and help me get ready for tonight?"

"Sure! What time?"

"Any time after I hang up this phone."

"I'll see you in an hour then. I need to shower and grab some breakfast."

"Okay, I guess I can wait that long." 

"Can I bring my little buddy?"

"Am I going to be picking up lawn fudge all day?" 

"Nope. I'll take care of it."

"Okay then. What did you name him by the way?"

"Buddy. See you soon."

Steve chuckled as he hung up. That girl killed him sometimes.

True to her word, Kono rang his doorbell exactly one hour from when he'd hung up. He couldn't wait to see her again so he jogged to the door and jerked it open.

"Hey."

A big dimply smile greeted him.

"Hey yourself."

"Come on in."

Kono was practically bouncing on her feet.

"Oh, Steve. The tree is beautiful!"

"Thanks. Danny helped me decorate it. Maybe next year…you could help me."

A look passed between them as they stood just drinking in the tree and the Christmas Spirit…or was that the excitement they now had in their relationship? It didn't matter. Kono caught sight of Steve's table out of the corner of her eye.

"Steve McGarrett, you aren't done wrapping presents?"

Steve gave her a guilty look.

"Help me?"

Kono tapped her foot and tried to give him a hard look before she gave up and grinned.

"I'm terrible at keeping a straight face. Come on. I love wrapping presents."

"I knew we belonged together."

Kono pretended not to hear him. Otherwise she wouldn't know how to respond. All she knew was the butterflies were back in full force.

"I'm not going to have to wrap my own present am I?"

"You mean presents? Nope. I made sure I did that last night after you dropped me off."

They spent the rest of the morning wrapping all of Steve's gifts. There were ones for the guys and Grace as well as one for Komekona and some other friends he had on the islands. He wrapped one for Joe too. His old commander had promised to stop by tonight. They put all the presents under the tree and then headed into the kitchen.

"Come here you."

Steve placed his hands on Kono's waist and lifted her easily up on the counter.

"I'm going to show you how to make my famous steak marinade. It was my dad's recipe."

"Can't wait."

Kono listened and watched with interest while Steve mixed the ingredients for the marinade. When he was done, he bathed the steaks in it and returned them to the refrigerator to marinate for the rest of the day. He washed his hands and Kono handed him a towel to dry them. When he was done, Steve stepped between her legs and rested his hands on her waist. This was all very new to both of them, but it felt very natural.

"What should we do now?"

Kono grinned at him.

"Surf, silly."

"Oh yeah, there's that."

He didn't move right away and they had a brief staring contest before he lifted her back down on the floor. He slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders and squeezed.

"Guest bedroom is on the left. You can change there and I'll meet you on the beach."

Kono patted his chest.

"I won't be long."

The afternoon flew by. Steve finally started the grill while Kono showered and then he jumped in. The guys arrived together and Kono let them in.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"Well, Danny, if you must know, I spent the day."

"Hey. How come I wasn't invited?"

"We were surfing, Goof."

"Oh. Glad I wasn't invited after all."

Steve came out with his head still wet and shook hands with the two men. Joe wasn't far behind them and Komekona as well. A few other people Steve knew came by and the BBQ was in full swing.

Danny and Chin sat at the table watching Kono and Steve interacting at the grill.

"Is she standing a little too close for you?"

"What?" 

Chin turned around in his seat and looked at the couple. They were smiling at each other again. Danny pointed at them.

"And they're smiling at each other again. I'm telling you something is going on. I know it."

Chin turned back and smiled at him.

"Are you surprised?"

"Me? No. I could see that one coming from a mile off. They're carbon copies of each other."

"I'm happy for them. They've both had enough bad times in their lives. Maybe together they can find some happiness."

"You have no problem with the big guy and your cousin?"

"Why? Do you?"

"No…I was just hoping to have my own chance with her."

"Ah, so that's it. Sorry Dude. She likes them tall dark and handsome."

"Sheesh. Who can compete with Super SEAL anyway? Well, I hope they make each other very happy and have lots of little Kove babies."

"What did you call them?"

"You know. If you take Kono's name and Steve's name and put them together you get Kove."

"Where do you get these ideas anyway?"

"The internet? I don't know."

Pretty soon the other guests left and the closer group of friends went inside to open gifts. After they opened their presents, Joe and Komekona said goodnight as well. Joe hugged Kono and made an observation when she stepped back by Steve.

"You two look good together. Don't let your job dictate your life. I made that mistake and I lost someone I loved with all my heart."

The two of them looked into each other's eyes.

"We won't."

Finally the four friends were left together.

"Okay, let's really get this party started."

The gifts went from serious to funny and the four friends had a great time together. Kono died laughing when she opened one of her gifts from Steve to find a pair of bejeweled flops with a note.

'Now your fur flops will have a friend.' The joke was lost on Danny and Chin.

"When did you have time to get these?"

"When you were walking Buddy after we got the shaved ice."

"Am I missing something here? You two went Christmas shopping together?"

"Well, sort of. We ran into each other by accident."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously Danny. It's true."

"Uh huh."

Danny gestured between the two of them.

"So how long exactly has this been going on?"

Steve looked at his watch.

"About 24 hours? Give or take an hour."

Kono was getting frustrated. She had kept her gift to the team for last.

"Okay, let's forget about how long Steve and I have been…in…a…relationship and open my present to all of you."

"Fine, but this isn't over."

Steve grinned and slapped him on the back.

"Okay Kono, what are our gifts?"

Kono handed each of them a small box. When the three men opened the boxes, they folded back tissue to find a card with the word ohana done in a beautiful but not feminine script. It was really amazing and looked like it had been designed, but it was just a card.

"Uh, Cuz, want to explain this?"

"I got us all tattoos."

"You what?"

"Well. We're always talking about being Ohana to each other and I thought we could all get them tattooed over our hearts. Even if we break up as a team someday, the idea of our heart being ohana fits. It will forever remind us of what the team means to us. I love all you guys so much. I thought we could all go together and support each other while we get them. It will be my first tattoo."

Kono looked at all three of them with an expectant gaze.

"Uh."

Danny looked like he was going to faint.

Chin had a look of affection.

Steve was smiling at her in a way that had her breathing faster. He was all in. She could tell.

"Let's do it. What a thoughtful gift."

"Are you kidding me? She gave us the gift of pain Steve. Pain."

"Oh come on Danny. It's not that bad. Honest."

"Easy for you to say. You already have like a dozen."

"Please Danny?"

Kono's chocolate brown eyes melted his heart.

"Okay, fine, but this better get me a kiss or something."

Kono bounced over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"That's just for starters."

"When do we get them?"

"Next Saturday. We have a slot for the whole morning."

As everyone started leaving Danny whimpered.

"What did I get myself into?"

"Merry Christmas Danno."

Chin and Danny left together and Kono stood on the porch as their cars disappeared from sight. Steve stepped into her space when he knew they were too far away to see.

"So, a tattoo."

"Yep."

"Right over my heart."

"Uh huh."

"Ohana."

"Are you really okay with it?"

"I think it's an amazing idea and for me it will mean more than just ohana."

"What do you mean Steve?"

"When I think of Ohana, I will think of you. You've become home for me this last year and a half Kono. You're the heart of this team and I love you for it."

Kono couldn't speak.

"I…"

"Shh. Don't say anything. We have all the time in the world to explore whatever is happening with us. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Will you come over tomorrow and watch Christmas movies with me and eat leftovers?"

"Sure. I'll even leave the leftover haupia here."

"Now you're talking. Listen Kono. I want to take you on a real date. Would you spend New Year's Eve with me? That is unless you already have plans."

"With our schedule, when would I find time to date? I'd love to spend it with you."

"Great. Now I believe I heard the word relationship used by you, about me, in mixed company. If that is the case, then I would like to play the "relationship" card and demand a show of affection, proving said relationship."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Steve pulled her tightly into his arms and nuzzled her hair, drinking in the vanilla and coconut smell of her shampoo.

"I'm saying I want to kiss you again and this time without an audience. I've been wanting to kiss you all day."

"Well far be it for me to stand in the way."

She slipped her arm around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. The kiss began slow and sweet and quickly became passionate. When he finally pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Kono."

"Merry Christmas Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Request

Chapter Three

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. Woe is me.

Author Notes: Christmas Day and tattoos on Saturday, leading up to the big New Year's Eve date.

Kono attempted to leave her parent's house right after lunch. Her father wanted to know why she wasn't staying to watch the traditional family movie. Kono stood bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"If you must know, I'm visiting a friend this afternoon."

Chin grinned at her. She looked like a deer in the headlights and as opposed to her normal kick butt attitude, she began to wither under her father's stare. He knew he needed to recue her.

"Kono needs to cheer up a friend who's alone for the holidays, but I'll watch the movie with you Uncle."

Kono gave him the biggest thank you smile he had ever seen on her face. He chuckled to himself. She was a goner.

Kono jumped in her car and headed for Steve's house as fast as she could without breaking any speed laws…well, almost. She arrived at Steve's house in record time and chuckled when he opened the door wearing an apron.

"You're looking very domestic there Steven."

"No cracks. I'm carving the rest of the turkey so I can throw the bones out. Want a sandwich and a beer?"

"Sure."

Kono watched with interest from her perch on the island in Steve's kitchen He made two huge sandwiches and dumped some chips on each plate.

"Hey, grab a couple of beers out of the fridge and let's go outside and eat."

They sat in his two Adirondack chairs and watched the waves.

"I had fun last night Kono and I can't wait for Saturday. I really love the Christmas gift you gave us."

"I'm glad. I worried about it. I was afraid you guys would think it was too personal. I mean, it is permanent."

"And so is our relationship with each other. Even if the team splits up some day, we'll always be Ohana."

"We will?"

"We absolutely will."

"Kono…I…."

"So what movie are we going to watch?"

"It's a Wonderful Life?"

"Then let's get at it."

With their plates in the dishwasher, Steve put the movie in. He sat down next to Kono on the couch and raised his arm, offering to snuggle. She smiled and ducked her head under his arm.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah."

Steve wrapped his arm around Kono and she settled into his shoulder. When the movie was over, Steve looked down to discover she had fallen asleep. He reached up to run his hand down her silky hair. He gently pulled her closer and breathed in her scent. She was all coconut and vanilla.

He couldn't wait until their date. He was going to take her somewhere that they could dance, so he could hold her in his arms. They'd have to have fireworks at midnight and a walk on the beach would be in order. He had the perfect idea for their date.

As he continued to plot it out, Kono stirred in his arms and lazily lifted her head up to look into his eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, Princess Sleeps a Lot. You're very cute when you're asleep. Tired much?"

"If you'll recall, a certain SEAL kept me up kind of late last night. I'm just trying to catch up."

"I like having you sleep in my arms."

"And I like sleeping there."

Steve brought his other hand up to brush her disheveled hair back from her face. He then traced her lips with his thumb and when he removed it, he placed a tender kiss in its place. Kono leaned into the kiss and deepened it. Steve kissed her back willingly and they slid down on the couch. Steve brought her up onto his chest and continued to explore her mouth. The woman could really kiss. Steve was lost in the moment and when Kono pulled back, his lips followed hers.

"I think that's enough of that for a second date, don't you?"

"Uh, yeah."

Steve sat up and tried to compose himself.

"I better go. See you at work tomorrow."

Kono stood to go and Steve walked her to his door. He wanted her to stay with every fiber of his being, but they were definitely going too fast. He didn't want the relationship to crash and burn before they even had a chance.

Kono stood on his front porch and brought her hands up. Steve responded by bringing his up and they linked them together facing each other. They stood like that, pushing and pulling each other as they talked.

"So. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep."

"What style of flops can I look forward to viewing?"

Kono smirked.

"I have some leopard ones. Maybe I should wear those."

"As your boss I have to strongly recommend against said shoes."

He leaned in to her and whispered in her ear.

"Save them for just me, okay?"

Kono chuckled and started to back up.

"We'll see. We'll see."

"Oh, come on Kono, just one more kiss?"

"Just one."

She pecked him quickly on the cheek and sprinted towards her car. Steve was fast though and before she could get her door open he had her pressed against the car kissing her passionately.

Kono lost herself for a minute and then pushed Steve off of her and jumped in her car.

"You are a dangerous man."

"Are you glad about that?"

"Very glad."

Kono peeled out and headed for the road. Looking in her rearview mirror, she laughed seeing Steve holding his arms over his heart and pumping them in and out in a cartoonish way. She could not wait to see him again.

The rest of the week at work was uneventful other than the smoldering looks that passed between the two from time to time. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Get a room."

Saturday morning Steve roared up to Kono's house with Danny in tow. He honked twice and she bounced out the front steps in a low cut tank and shorts. She sprinted to the car and climbed in as soon as Danny flipped the seat.

"Are you guys ready for this?"

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Kono."

"Come on Danny, it will be a bonding experience for the team." 

Steve winked at Kono in the rearview mirror and she giggled at the sighs coming from Danny.

When they arrived at the tattoo parlor, Chin was already there and waiting in the chair. He wanted to go first and get it over with. The three friends watched as the artist began to work on him. It took just about an hour and then Kono wanted to go next. She slipped her tank top off to reveal a bikini top. The artist put the tattoo where it would just show above the edge of her top. She smiled down at the word as the artist began to work the ink and when she looked up again, she gave Steve a dazzling smile. He could tell it hurt and he reached over to take her hand. When it was done Danny demanded to go next. He couldn't stand to wait any longer and if he chickened out now he knew the team would never let him live it down. Before the tattoo artist even touched him he winced.

"Come on Danny, just close your eyes and go for it, man."

"Easy for you to say. You've already had a dozen or so of these haven't you?"

"Hey Danno, no pain no gain."

For the next hour they had to listen to Danny moan and groan and curse Kono. Steve went last and when they were all done, the photographer took a picture of the four of them. Steve had his arm draped over Kono's shoulder and she was looking up at him. This picture was going in a special place in her living room. The artist re-bandaged all their wounds and told them to remove the bandages in four hours and clean the tattoo. He then handed them all a tube of cream to put on it after they washed and patted it dry for the first time.

The four friends went to lunch to celebrate and Danny whined the whole time about how his tattoo felt hot and he was sure it was getting infected and his skin was ruined now.

"Danny, pull yourself together. You'll get over this, I promise."

"Fine. Make fun of me, but when my chest turns black and they have to operate, I'm the one who's going to be saying, I told you so."

His three friends just laughed at him and ate their breakfast. After they finished eating, they all went back to Steve's place to play cards. It was New Year's Eve and they could do whatever they wanted. Chin and Danny eventually left to go get ready for their individual nights and Steve and Kono were left to look at each other across the table. Kono was feeling shy, but wanted Steve's help with her tattoo.

"It's been four hours. Will you show me how to take care of my tattoo before I change?"

"Did you bring your stuff so you could get ready here?" 

"I did."

"Okay, come with me."

Steve took her hand and led her into the kitchen. He slipped his hands around her waist and set her up on the counter. He got a bowl of warm water, a washrag and a towel out.

Kono slipped her shirt over her head and untied the strap of her bikini top, letting it fall down just a little, but still covering her breasts. Steve looked into her eyes as he removed the bandage and looked closely at the handiwork.

"It's really beautiful Kono. Just like you."

Kono blushed and looked down.

Steve was so gentle. He dipped the washrag in the water and tenderly cleaned her wound. He patted it dry with the towel and then blew softly across her chest to make sure it was completely dry. A shiver ran through Kono as she looked down at his head where he was bent over her.

After it was dry, Steve took out the cream and being very careful, he spread it over the tattoo. Even though he was being very gentle, it hurt like hell. Kono tried to act like it was fine, but her lip trembled a little and she bit down on her lower lip to try to gain control.

Steve reached for the straps to her top and tied them back together at her neck. When he was done, he pulled her into his arms and held her.

"You know, it's okay to show pain when it's warranted Kono. You don't have to be so tough all the time."

"I know. I just want you to respect me. That's all."

"You listen to me Kono Kalakaua. There is no other woman I respect more than you. There's no other woman I'd want to have my back more than you. There isn't anything you could do to make me think you're weak in any way. You got that?"

"Okay. Okay. Thanks."

He pulled back and smiled at her.

"My turn."

He lifted Kono down, pulled his tee over his head and sat in a chair at his table. Kono took in the sight his delicious abs and stepped between his legs. She repeated the same process with him. He shivered in much the same way she had when she blew on his tattoo to dry it. Her hands were so warm as they spread the cream over his chest. When she was done and had wiped her hands off, she straddled one of his knees and sat down marveling at his bare chest. She couldn't help herself. She needed to touch him. She splayed her fingers across his chest and leaned in for a kiss.

It was returned with fervor. They kissed for a long time again. This was becoming addicting. When they finally pulled back, Steve smiled at her and ran his hands up and down her sides like a caress. After a few more moments, she stood up and backed towards the guest room, smiling at Steve, a slight blush brightening her cheeks.

"I…I'm going to get ready. Where are we going?"

We have two tickets to the Aloha Towers Marketplace Block Party at Waikiki Beach.

"Awesome! I love all the bands they have and the dancing and the fireworks. I'm so excited Steve. I hope I can keep up though after today's event."

Steve smirked just a little as his voice came out low and sensual.

"I know you just got a tattoo today. I promise to be gentle with you."

A/N: New Year's Eve just ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Request

Chapter Four

Zebraboymom

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. A travesty

Author Notes: I know it's been a week since I updated. I'm so sorry. Life, work, Children's Christmas musical. It all keeps me away from writing sometimes, but here's a nice fluffy chapter to make amends. New Year's Eve and New Year's Day and a talk with her Grandmother prompts Kono to own her feelings for Steve. Last chapter with lots of holiday fluff.

Kono walked out in a short sundress and he had to laugh when Steve looked her over. She was wearing the flops he gave her.

"You look great!"

"Thanks."

"Shall we?"

"Yes, let's."

"I like your shoes."

"I bet you do."

They parked in Steve's favorite spot down the beach a ways from the festivities. Steve hopped out and ran around to Kono's side. He opened her door and she looked up at him in surprise.

"Please don't hurt me. I just want to do something special for you. Okay?"

Picking up the large beach bag she had brought along, she held out her hand.

"I know. It's kind of sweet actually."

She didn't let go and leaned into him as they strolled down the street towards the hotels. Steve couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with this woman. She literally took his breath away.

After they got their hands stamped, the first stop was for drinks and food. They made their way to the first of seven stages where music was being played and ate together at a big table where Kono recognized some of her cousins. One of them, Lalani, crooked her finger and Kono excused herself for a few minutes.

"Who's the hunk?"

"Steve McGarrett."

"As in your boss?"

"Yep."

"When did this happen?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but we just sort of finally gravitated towards each other."

"Is it serious?"

Kono caught Steve's eyes and he smiled at her with that grin that took her breath away.

"I need to go Lalani. I'll talk to you later."

"You bet you will. I want details girl. He's amazing."

Kono looked back at Steve.

"Yeah. Yeah he is."

Steve slipped his arm around her back and rested it at her waist when she sat back down.

"What was that all about?"

"Nosy cousin."

"Ahh."

"She just hasn't seen me in a relationship in a while."

"And why is that Officer Kalakaua?"

"Well, if you must know. Nobody measures up to the guys on my team. One guy in particular makes it hard to think about being with anyone else."

"Really?"

"Come on, let's dance."

"Uh…"

"Surely you know how to dance."

"I do."

Steve slipped his hand into hers and they made their way to the dance floor. The rest of the night was a blur. Dancing, another stage, drinks, another stage and so on until Steve looked at his watch and realized it was getting close to midnight.

"Come on."

He wrapped his arm around Kono's shoulder and led her out to the beach. They walked down pretty far, almost to the water and found a place between a few groups of people already settled on the beach. Kono took a blanket out of her big bag and the spread it out on the soft sand.

"I love that you're always prepared."

She sat down and he slid down next to her…extremely close to her.

"How many times have you come down here for this?"

Kono had to think.

"Since high school, so a long time. I only missed if I was away at a surfing competition. What about you?"

"Enough times. I wonder if our paths ever crossed and we actually met each other."

"No. I'd remember you."

"And why is that?"

"I just would."

Steve smiled.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Yes."

They could hear the music playing from the hotel speakers behind them. Suddenly a DJ came on and made an announcement.

"Okay folks. It's almost midnight. Let's start the countdown."

Everybody around them started to yell.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"

Steve turned to look at Kono and she turned to him as well. Even in the dark her eyes were sparkling. Steve reached his hand up and ran it through her hair. As the world around them erupted with cheers of Happy New Year, Steve's lips found Kono's and they were lost for several moments. Only the loud explosions from the fireworks pulled them apart.

Steve pulled Kono over in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and they watched the amazing display overhead. Kono could feel Steve's thumb caressing her stomach through the thin fabric of her sundress. She relaxed against him. This was heavenly. Her only thoughts were what an incredible new year it was going to be. They were cheek to cheek.

Both of them tried to concentrate on the display, but they couldn't stop thinking about how close they were at the moment. Steve turned his head and nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"Having fun?"

"Best time ever."

"Me too."

Steve kissed her again and she leaned back into it. They continued to watch the show, but the kisses continued as well. When it was over they stayed on the beach and let the crowd thin out. Steve lay down on his side facing Kono. She did the same. They leaned their heads on their hands and talked. At one point Steve put his other hand across her waist and pulled her to him for more kisses. When it looked like the biggest group had left they stood and folded the blanket. Steve took the beach bag and slipped his arm around Kono's waist for the trip back to his vehicle. When they reached Kono's place Steve spoke up.

"Want me to come in and check your tattoo again? I can put some more cream on. Does it hurt?"

Kono smiled.

"I'd love it if you looked at it."

They made their way into her kitchen once they were in the house. Steve lifted Kono up on the counter and she pulled her dress to the side so he could take a look. It didn't look too bad. He swallowed hard as he looked at the swell of her breast right where the tattoo was. He looked up into her eyes and they smiled at each other. It was like a sweet secret now between them…well…and the guys. Steve gently rubbed more cream on it and bent to kiss her chest just above it. He then moved his lips to hers and things got heated pretty fast.

Kono was afraid to let things go any further, so she pushed back and Steve lifted her gently back down.

"Your turn."

Steve pulled his t-shirt over his head and Kono did the same thing for him. She splayed her hand across his chest and leaned in to repeat the kiss he had given her, but she kept it short and sweet.

"You're coming to my parents' house tomorrow right? Danny and Chin are coming too."

"Plan on having the four of us share our tattoos with your parents?"

"No! Absolutely no. You wouldn't tell them would you?"

Steve grinned. He loved to tease her.

"What's my discretion worth?"

"Dinner at my house with all your favorite Hawaiian dishes."

"That is definitely worth it if you include your mom's haupia."

"Done."

"I better go."

They walked to the door hand in hand.

"I had an amazing time tonight Steve."

"Me too."

"Night."

"Night."

Steve lingered at the door and Kono almost called him back as he headed reluctantly down the sidewalk.

It just felt too soon to be asking him to stay over even though she wanted it with all her heart. Once she watched him pull out of her driveway, she closed the door and a small tear slipped down her cheek. She hoped she hadn't blown it by not asking him to stay. Later in bed she relived the entire night. It had been wonderful and she didn't feel worried about them at all.

It was New Year's Day and Kono was sitting on the veranda at her parents' house watching Steve and the guys play football on the lawn. She had her ankle elevated and an ice pack across it. She had been playing earlier and had gotten quite aggressive until she took a really bad spill and Steve heard her ankle snap as she sprained it badly in a hole. He had carried her up and placed her gently on a chaise lounge before pulling her ankle into his lap and examining it. Deciding that it was just a sprain, he wrapped it in an ace bandage and elevated it before he plopped an ice pack on it and kissed her on the forehead.

"Stay Girl." He had teasingly ordered her.

Kono watched the rest of the game enjoying every minute of his shirtless machoness. Her grandmother watched her expressions with interest.

"How long have you been in love with him Keiki?"

"I'm not…"

"It's very understandable. He's very beautiful to look at and he has conviction. There's also a hint of danger there as well. What woman wouldn't want to be with such a man? Those tattoos alone could drive a woman wild."

"Grandmother! You're making me blush."

"Well? I'm old, not dead. Can't I appreciate a young body too? Now tell me how you feel about him. I can see he means so much to you."

"I…I don't know where to even start."

"When did you start to have feelings for him?"

"I don't know…since the beginning? The first day I met him on the beach I knew I was in trouble. He's perfect for me. Looks, humor, strength and character. When I'm with him I always have a good time. He makes me feel…"

"Loved? Tell him Kono. Do not wait. When I was young like you there was a man who moved me in that way and I let him slip away because I did not think I deserved him. You do Keiki. Let him love you. He is so obviously head over heels in love with you."

"Do you really think so?"

Kono's eyes wandered out to where Steve was standing wiping the sweat off his face with his arm. He gave her a dazzling smile and turned as Chin threw him the football. After making a goal he ran back up the lawn towards them. Mounting the steps two at a time, he bent to sit on the lounger with her. He kissed her on the forehead and took her hand in his.

"My granddaughter says you are quite serious about her Commander."

"Grandmother! That is not what I said."

Steve chuckled. He really liked this woman. He saw where Kono got her spunk.

"I am serious about her."

Kono's mouth dropped open.

"You are?"

Steve ignored her and kept his eyes on her grandmother.

"Most definitely. I'm just not sure how she feels."

"Oh, I think you'll be pleased to know how she feels. She just needs to get over herself and tell you."

"Grandmother!"

"In that case, will you excuse us?"

Steve scooped Kono up in his arms and carried her down through the yard to the beach. Danny, Chin and the other guys whistled, catcalled and teased them as they passed.

"Go Steve!"

"Wait! I saw this movie, An Officer and a Gentleman."

Steve didn't say a word. He kept right on walking all the way to the water's edge.

"Tell me you love me."

"Steve…I…"

He waded out into the water.

"Tell me Kono."

"Can we just slow down for a minute?"

Steve held her away from his body over the water.

"Say it."

"I…"

"Last night I wore my heart on my sleeve and I thought you were doing the same. That kiss at midnight…well all those kisses at midnight meant something more than Happy New Year and you know it. Now tell me you love me or I'll drop you right here clothes and all."

Kono was laughing now and Steve was smiling down at her with such affection she thought her heart was going to burst.

"I'm not sure."

Steve tickled her and let one arm drop. Kono slid out of his other arm a little. She let out a screech.

"Okay, okay. I do."

"Do what?"

"Do love you."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

Steve held her close and backed up from the waves, sitting in the sand with her in his lap. He slid one hand up into her hair and the other one cupped her cheek. His lips pressed softly to hers until she had to pull back and catch her breath.

"Wait just a minute here. You haven't said it back you know."

"Hmmm. You're right."

He ducked his head for another kiss, but Kono's fingers trapped his lips.

"Uh uh uh. Say it."

He rolled her over onto the sand and settled over her.

"I love you. I love your smile. I love your personality. I really love your body. I love your tattoo. I love your mind. I. Love. You. How's that for a declaration?"

"You'll do. Now no more talking."

"Why Miss Kalakaua, are you getting bossy?"

"Depends. Do you like it?"

"I do."

Kono smiled softly at him.

"What now?"

"Now we get to know each other on a whole new level. I for one can't wait. Am I still on for dinner and may I kiss my girl now, please?"

"I'm your girl?"

"Have been almost since the day I met you."

Kono reached her hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Me too."

"I have one final request."

"Anything."

"Kiss me?"

"Willingly."

No more words were needed.

A/N: The end or actually the beginning in my mind. Merry Christmas, everybody. Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I truly love all of you and the Hawaii Five-0 ficdom. See you all on the flip side. I hope to have some time during the holiday break to do a few one shots, but we will see.


End file.
